Definisi dari Cinta
by RallFreecss
Summary: Saitama, Genos, dan Tatsumaki diminta Doutei menyelesaikan prnya. Saitama/Genos. Drabble.


**Title :**

 **Definisi dari Cinta**

 **Genre :**

 **Comedy, Romance**

 **Pair :**

 **Saitama/Tatsumaki**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **One Punch Man © ONE and Yusuke Murata**

 **Story © RallFreecss**

 **Warn :**

 **OOC, Oneshoot, Drabble**

* * *

Hari ini pun Asosiasi Pahlawan oleh suara Tatsumaki yang mengamuk.

Siang itu, Saitama lagi-lagi tengah diomeli Tatsumaki sementara Genos berusaha menghentikan omelan wanita itu, kala rutinitas tak lazim itu sedang berlangsung seorang anak kecil yang secara luar biasa berhasil memasukkan namanya ke dalam deretan pahlawan kelas S mendekati ketiga orang itu sembari membawa buku tulis dan permen loli yang tengah asik ia jilati.

"Hei yang di sana, bisa minta waktunya sebentar?"

Ketiga orang yang tengah sengit-sengitnya beradu mulut itu menoleh secara kompak, "Err, kau ini siapa, ya?" tanya Saitama bingung.

"Oh, dia Doutei, pahlawan kelas S peringkat 5. Tercatat sebagai pahlawan termuda yang pernah terdaftar." Jelas Genos.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kau dengan kami? Tidak lihat aku sedang mengomeli si botak bodoh ini?" tanya Tatsumaki sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Anak itu menghentikan aktivitas menjilat permennya dan membuka buku tulis yang ia pegang sejak tadi, "Aku ingin kalian membantuku mengerjakan prku."

"PR?" tanya Saitama, "Iya, PR. Pekerjaan rumah." Ulang Doutei.

Saitama menggaruk pipinya, "Kau tidak perlu menjabarkan kepanjangannya begitu, aku tahu, kok."

Anak itu menggidikkan bahunya, "Nah, karena kau sudah tahu maka semua akan cepat. Jangan buang waktu lagi ayo bantu aku."

Tatsumaki menatap tajam, "Hei, tak bisa kah kau tunjukkan sedikit rasa hormatmu pada yang lebih tua, dasar bocah?"

Doutei hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian mendekatkan bukunya pada Genos yang tampak sudah siap membantunya. Tatsumaki sudah hendak melempar anak itu dengan kekuatannya ke dinding karena sudah berani mengabaikannya, tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena melihat Saitama juga sudah sibuk memperthatikan soal yang tertulis di buku itu.

Apa yang dimaksud dengan cinta? Jelaskan secara singkat kurang dari 20 kata!

Ketiga orang itu kemudian saling memandang satu sama lain, kemudian memikirkan jawaban masing-masing karena Doutei tampaknya mulai tak sabar menunggu jawaban.

"Cinta kah?" Genos mengusap dagunya, kemudian ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Cinta itu kesalahan dari sirkuit saraf manusia. Aku tidak tahu apakah _cyborg_ seperti aku bisa merasakan cinta atau tidak."

Doutei ternganga, "Jawabamu membosankan sekali."

Pandangan anak jenius itu kini tertuju pada Tatsumaki, wanita itu tampak mengepalkan tangannya di sisi tubuhnya, wajahnya penuh semburat merah dan tampaknya tengah menahan rasa malunya agar tak naik ke permukaan.

"Ci-ci-cinta itu..." Tatsumaki terbata-bata, "Ci-cinta itu dia!" jari telunjuk wanita itu teracung pada wajah Saitama yang cengo ketika Tatsumaki menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Hah? Cinta itu aku?" Saitama ikut-ikutan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Tatsumaki mengangguk canggung sembari berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Saitama menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum tipis dan menepuk kepala Tatsumaki pelan, "Kalau begitu, cinta itu..." mata keduanya bertemu, saling menatap dengan intens.

"Kau dan Aku."

Panas tubuh Tatsumaki naik drastis. Wajahnya benar-benar merah kali ini, Saitama kembali memandang dengan wajah bodoh andalannya. "Oi, kau kenapa Tatsumaki?"

"Da-dasar bodoh!" teriak Tatsumaki berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu dan kecanggungannya.

"E-eeh? Apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Saitama pada Genos.

"Hm, _sensei_ aku tidak tahu kalau kau adalah orang yang agresif seperti itu."

"Eeh?"

"Ah, orang dewasa itu mengerikan.." gumam Doutei, "Eeh?"

"Pe-persetan denganmu, dasar bodoh! Hmph!" Tatsumaki melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Eeeeeh? Aku salah apaa!?"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N** : Pada akhirnya cerita ini berakhir dengan gajenya :'3


End file.
